Continuing the Tradition
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Should he do it? Should he make more video diaries for Charlie, and possibly Toby too? Should he continue the family tradition? After much thought, Gabe finally knew the answer.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Good Luck Charlie, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

**Hi! I'm PurpleNicole531! This is my first Good Luck Charlie story and it's just a one-shot. I'm usually in the Lab Rats or Mighty Med archive, but I want to write other Disney stories so let me know what you think! Reviews are appreciated! **

* * *

**Continuing the Tradition**

* * *

_Hey Charlie, this is your big sister, Teddy, and I'm making these video diaries to help you survive our special family._

* * *

Gabe looked at the video camera that had been haunting him for the past week now. He hadn't laid a finger on it since his parents gave it to him for his birthday. They figured the camera would help Gabe be more productive and find something to do. However, their plan failed. The camera that was given to him not even a month ago was now sitting on his desk, collecting nothing, but dead flies and dust.

_Boy, were they wrong. _Gabe thought. _What would I need a video camera for? They should've just spent their money on that new video game I wanted or have given me cash. _

But it's not like the video camera didn't serve a purpose in Gabe's life. It did. Whenever he would walk by and sneak a glance at it, he was reminded of his big sister, Teddy. His sister who video-taped four years of video diaries for Charlie. It soon became a tradition for the family.

But now there were no more video diaries being created. Teddy had gone off to college. She had made one more before leaving and that was it. No more video diaries since then.

Gabe had the sneaking suspicion his parents bought the video camera for a very specific reason. They figured, on the unlikely chance, that he'd take over for his big sister and start making more video diaries. Gabe laughed at that.

_Me? Why would they think I would want to make video diaries? That's Teddy's job!_

Or it _was _Teddy's job. Teddy was no longer here. It was now just him, Charlie, Toby, and his parents, Bob and Amy. PJ was living in his own apartment with his best friend, Emmett. He came to visit as often as he could, but there was no chance PJ would make video diaries. He was too busy with other stuff.

_And there's also the vacancy in his brain. He wouldn't be clever enough to make them. He wouldn't even know how to work the video camera!_

Gabe knew that wasn't true. He'd admit, sometimes, his older brother had his intelligent moments, but they were few. However, that didn't stop Gabe from still teasing PJ about his stupidity.

There was a time Gabe considered making more video diaries for Charlie. He did make one for Toby, but that was only to impress a girl he liked. It eventually blew up in his face.

"Good Fortune Toby!" Gabe exclaimed proudly, remembering the catchphrase he used. It didn't ring off the tongue like 'Good Luck Charlie', but he was the one who came up with it so he liked it.

Still, there was a nagging feeling inside Gabe that was trying to convince him to use the camera and make video diaries. Something kept telling him that he had to do it. That he had to keep the tradition going. It would be for the best. And he'd be doing it for Teddy too.

_She'd appreciate it. _Gabe told himself. _I'm almost positive she would. She's the one who came up with the idea in the first place. _

Gabe still wasn't sure. He kept ignoring, or tried to ignore the gut feeling that had been bothering him for who knows how long. Should he do it? Should he make more video diaries for Charlie, and possibly Toby too? Should he continue the family tradition?

And after much thought, Gabe finally knew the answer.

"Gabe, honey, what are you doing?" Amy asked, seeing her son rush down the stairs, video camera in hand.

Gabe tried to act casual, but for some reason, he was bursting with excitement. He had no idea why, but he went along with it, nonetheless.

"I'm, uh, using that video camera you gave me." He replied.

Amy smiled, knowing something was up. "Oh, really? And what are you using it for?"

Gabe should've known his mom was going to start interrogating him. How was he going to get out of this one now?

The answer was simple: he wasn't.

"I'm going to make more video diaries for Charlie." He responded, completely calm. There was no stutter or nervousness in his voice at all. He wasn't embarrassed, or going to be embarrassed by the fact that he, out of the entire family, was going to do this. He didn't mind, however. It was his choice. He wanted to try to create more video diaries. He made the decision and he wasn't backing down from it.

_See? I can be nice and not get into trouble once in a while!_

The smile on Amy's face didn't disappear. In fact, it got bigger.

"Continuing the tradition, huh, Gabe?"

Gabe nodded. "Sure, I guess."

"I'm sure Teddy would be very proud of you. I definitely am!"

"Thanks, mom."

Amy grabbed the laundry basket that she had briefly set down so she could talk to Gabe. "Have fun!" She said before disappearing downstairs.

Gabe sighed, relieved that his mom finally left. Now he was able to film in the living room without anyone bothering him.

Gabe turned on the camera and pointed it in his direction. Taking a deep breath, he began something he thought he'd never do.

"Hey Charlie, this is your older brother, Gabe, and I'm making these video diaries to help you survive our special family."

* * *

**The End. **

**What did you think? I would love to know so review! :D **


End file.
